Lo mejor de mí
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: [UA-OS]: Un mensaje inofensivo y críptico hace que Yaten entre en pánico al entender lo que realmente significa...


**Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero como a ella le faltó completar cosas que SÍ debieron pasar, por eso existe este fic, wheee.**

* * *

 **"Lo mejor de mí"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por: Kay CherryBlossom**

 **.**

Un muchacho de dieciocho años se arrastraba cual zombie por las aglomeradas calles de Tokio. Era sábado, y las tiendas estaban atestadas de familias y parejas, todas yendo de aquí allá, ignorantes, y él con la peor pinta que cualquiera que lo conociese le hubiera visto, pasaba desapercibido para ellas. No se había bañado, se había puesto encima lo primero que encontró sin coordinar y no llevaba perfume. Todo eso era algo insólito en él, que siempre estaba arreglado para posar en alguna revista... primero por oficio, después por mero hábito.

Pero no... ése día no parecía una estrella. Más bien parecía un huevo estrellado. Estrellado por la realidad, por sus erráticos y atormentados pensamientos. Calculó que en unos quince minutos debería llegar hacia su destino. Hacia su fatal destino. La Clover, una cafetería local a la que tenía que acudir, aunque no quisiera...

A pesar de no haber comido nada en todo el día, no tenía hambre. Estaba cansado, pero sabía que si intentaba dormir, no tendría más que pesadillas. Total, era una pena de persona. Y nadie lo hubiese creído si no lo veían con sus propios ojos: era Yaten Kou, siendo un desparpajo total.

Todo el calvario empezó ayer, cuando en medio de una sus noches de viernes de póker con sus amigos, su celular había sonado con la típica campanilla de mensaje. Era un mensaje de su novia, Minako Aino, que decía:

 _¿Podemos vernos mañana? Tenemos que hablar._

Él nunca contaba sus cosas a nadie. Menos sus cosas personales. Pero ése día, bajo los efectos de unas cuantas cervezas y algo emocionado porque iba ganando, se le fue la lengua y reveló el contenido del inesperado mensaje al grupo masculino, cuando preguntaron casualmente qué quería.

Francamente, Yaten no esperó lo siguiente que sucedió. Todos se habían puesto más blancos que pared de hospital, abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y otros sólo abrieron la boca, como si detrás de él estuviera parado un fantasma. Joder, parecía que alguien se había muerto. ¿Por qué?

Yaten sonrió con mofa, pero sus amigos no. Eso hizo que su corazón diera una vuelta extraña y sus latidos se volvieran irregulares. Era como si su sexto sentido le estuviese advirtiendo algo importante.

—La última vez que me dijeron eso, me terminaron —reveló uno de forma fúnebre.

—Yo la última vez que oí eso de un amigo, terminaron a mi amigo —narró otro meneando la cabeza.

Yaten les dijo que estaban mal de la cabeza, y que ése no era para nada su caso, pero:

—Es que así son todas las mujeres, macho... —insistió el que no había hablado, bebiendo de su cerveza como si fuera una maldición incurable. Los demás lo apoyaron.

Y aunque Yaten quería desesperadamente desmentir aquella estúpida y absurda teoría, no pudo, pues tampoco estaba seguro. Después de un eterno e incómodo silencio, Yaten volvió a reírse, pero ésta vez le salió de un modo algo histérico.

—Tonterías —escupió sin más, fingiendo que revisaba sus cartas. El corazón seguía retumbando en su pecho como un tambor. Pum, pum, pum.

—¿Ella suele decirte "tenemos que hablar" a menudo? —preguntó el primero que había opinado.

Durante fracciones de segundo, su cerebro analizó la curiosa personalidad de su novia detenidamente. Veamos, Minako era una chica transparente, honesta, vergonzosa, cariñosa e imprudente. Y habladora. Muy habladora. Hablaba con los vendedores, con los niños, con las piedras y las flores pero... jamás pedía permiso. Esto sonaba muy formal, lo cual era extraño. Ahora que lo pensaba, era _muy_ extraño. Mina había estado en últimos días más esquiva, como distante... ya no lo llamaba para desearle las buenas noches ni pasaba a saludar. ¿Estaría pasando algo de lo que no se había enterado? ¿Le guardaba algún secreto?

¿Cuando a una persona la sientes fría y lejana, es porque otro la tiene más cerca y caliente? ¿Sería esa la lógica? No, eso era absurdo.

Antes de que otra respuesta pudiese empezar a perturbarlo, otro lanzó:

—Es eso o... ¡la dejaste embarazada, hombre!

Yaten se puso colorado y empezó a toser ruidosamente. Una vez que se recuperó, miró al ocurrente de su amigo con una mirada helada que daba miedo. Incluso el chico se encogió en su silla, pero no hizo más. Nadie le obligaría a admitir que Minako era más virgen que la que estaba colgada en la catedral de Santa María de Tokio... y él también. ¡Nunca!

—Si quieres, mañana te organizamos una noche de tragos...

—O podemos ir por unas chicas.

—Si van a seguir diciendo estupideces, será mejor que se larguen —les espetó Yaten, frustrado y ahora, visiblemente preocupado.

Todos optaron por no hablar más del tema.

Esa noche perdió cada ronda, y una vez que los chicos se marcharon (con su dinero), pudo al fin pensar en paz. Hipotéticamente, claro, porque en realidad estaba como alma que se llevaba el diablo. No pegó ojo en toda la noche y hora tras hora, el tiempo transcurrió agónicamente hasta éste momento, las cinco y cuarenta y cinco. Quince minutos antes de que recibiera la fatídica información.

La cafetería estaba a cinco cuadras de distancia de donde se encontraba, y ya llevaba dos. Y seguía caminando, dando lástimas a cualquiera que se le topara por su deplorable apariencia. Lloviznaba, y ni siquiera le importaba mojarse porque acordarse de un paraguas parecía cosa ilógica ante semejante problemón que cargaba encima.

Ya estaba elucubrando lo que haría después. Sí, iría por unas cuantas botellas y curaría su ego y su alma _solo_ , sin ridícula compañía. Sin llorarle a nadie. Sin mujeres voluptuosas sentándosele en las piernas. Nada de eso. Quería desahogarse solo, lamentarse solo y superarse solo. Luego... ya pensaría qué hacer.

Y algunos pensarán que Yaten se estaba adelantando exageradamente a los hechos. Sólo era una charla de pareja. Una charla inofensiva, como cualquier otra. Probablemente, para cualquier otro novio eso sería lo normal. Pero no para él. Probablemente porque no tenía exactamente la medalla de oro del novio del año...

Porque...

Porque durante sus cinco meses de noviazgo, Yaten había creído que el cariño y el esfuerzo de Mina bastaba para los dos. Porque ella era así, dadivosa, encimosa y empalagosa como la miel. Y él...

Pues él...

Durante todo el instituto reglamentario, Yaten jamás había mirado a Mina. Vamos, no le daba ni la hora. Sabía, por rumorcillos o cosas obvias que Mina gustaba de él. La chica era muy obvia, lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo o tartamudeaba cuando les tocaba hacer alguna cosa en equipo. Se ponía roja cuando se cruzaban en los corredores, etcétera, etcétera... Total, eso no importaba. Le subía el ego y eso era agradable. Porque así como Mina actuaba como lela ante su presencia, había otras tantas que hacían exactamente lo mismo. Morenas, altas, delgadas, gorditas, pecosas, de primer curso o de último. Él las rechazaba a todas por igual. Simplemente ninguna le llamaba la atención, incluyéndola a ella. Y no, Yaten no estaba loco ni tampoco era gay. Sencillamente el haber tenido tantísimas admiradoras cuando fue cantante habían logrado en él una especie de inmunidad al sexo opuesto. Ninguna era su tipo nomás, no llenaban sus estándares.

Todas habían hecho múltiples esfuerzos. Cartas, ositos, poemas, regalos... y todas se habían ido con las manos vacías, derrotadas. Todas se rendían después de recibir semejante respuesta (un NO) tan tajante y frío. Excepto Mina Aino, aunque jamás le dijo nada.

No entendía si era demasiado obcecada o... si realmente estaba enamorada de él.

El caso es que así se la llevó tres largos años, hasta que un día comenzó a escuchar conversaciones en los vestidores de varones las típicas charlas donde hablaban de chicas, sus hazañas y conquistas, de las que estaban buenas y las que no... Y también comenzó a notar como Minako Aino casualmente no faltaba en ninguna de éstas.

La muchacha tenía fama de ingeniosa, atlética y muy simpática. Y además, estaba "como quería". Luego de asociar ésas cosas con lo pasado, Yaten, sin entender muy bien (probablemente llevado por curiosidad o instinto) también empezó a fijarse más en Minako.

Era cierto, después de pasar la rara etapa de la pubertad, Aino ahora era toda una mujer. Una de cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, de piernas fuertes y torneadas. Piel perfecta, sin una sola mancha ni granito. Tenía los labios carnosos y pequeños, y ojos grandes y celestes. De su cabeza caía una cortina brillante y dorada de pelo rubio que siempre anudaba con una cinta roja.

Fue justo después de la graduación, en la fiesta de despedida que Yaten se acercó por fin a su presa. Iba muy seguro y determinado, pues sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, Minako lo aceptaría brincando de una pata. La encontró sola mientras sus amigas bailaban y tras breve conversación, la acorraló sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

—Al demonio Aino, tú serás mi novia —le dijo, antes de tomarle la cara y besarla con pasión.

Ninguna declaración romántica, ni dulce ni nada... él no tenía tacto, era la primer chica con la que filtreaba. Y aunque así fuera, tampoco era su estilo de todas formas.

Y que le cayera un rayo y lo hiciera caca si mentía al decir que no le había gustado el beso. Mina no se acobardó. Al recibirlo, sus labios fueron exigentes, sedosos y se acoplaron exactamente a los suyos. Su olor era tan delicioso y su calor tan envolvente que hasta le hizo tener una palpitación en la entrepierna sólo con eso.

A partir de ése momento, supo que acababa de conseguir una novia guapa, de excelente reputación y que además estaba coladita por él. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Él nada. Mina no tenía de malo. Quizá la pregunta sería... ¿qué podría pedirle ella a él? Visto desde fuera, ¿no había sido tremendamente bruto y egoísta al tratarla así? ¿No hubiera sido más adecuado regalarle flores, o invitarla a una cita apropiadamente?

Quizá sí... pero ya era tarde para eso. Y posiblemente, a ella no le había gustado para nada su actitud hosca, pese que nunca lo mencionó. A partir de ése día siguieron saliendo como si nada y todo el mundo los ubicaba como una pareja aunque él jamás le expresó ningún sentimiento afectuoso o especial.

Ya iba llegando a la biblioteca pública. Lo cual quería decir que le faltaban sólo dos cuadras...

Tal vez que Mina lo terminara no radicaba en como había empezado su relación, ¿no? ¡Ya lo pasado, pasado! No era bueno ser rencoroso, sería muy dramático...

Pero quizá sí radicaba en el "proceso de la relación"...

 _No. Ella no tendría por qué terminarme. Yo soy buen novio. ¡Mierda, claro que lo soy!_

¿Lo era?

Una a una, imágenes en su cabeza fueron sucediéndose, igual que cuando dicen que te vas a morir ves pasar tu vida, así lo fue con la vida de su relación:

 _"¿Por qué me das ésto?"_ Había preguntado un día al recibir un paquetito cuadrado y forrado en papel plateado.

Mina había parpadeado desconcertada, bajó la vista y entristeció apenas un segundo. Luego lo miró y sonrió, con ésa sonrisa despreocupada de siempre.

 _"Yo... ¡Por nada! Lo vi en la tienda y pensé que sería perfecto para ti."_

Él ni habría dudado de sus palabras, a no ser porque se habían encontrado ése mismo día en el parque a su inoportuna amiga, Serena Tsukino. Se había acercado hacia ellos muy alegre y les había preguntado dónde iban a celebrar su "primer mes de novios".

Mina había mirado a Serena como si quisiera matarla, y la chica de coletas se había puesto muy roja también, se disculpó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de la bochornosa escena. Yaten tosió incómodo, y bastó un simple _"Lo siento"_ para que Mina lo perdonara por semejante olvido y ambos no volvieron a hablar del asunto.

Pero él no volvería a pasar por eso. Así que al siguiente mes, Yaten le entregó una caja de bombones de chocolate de la tienda más cara que conocía.

 _"¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das ésto?"_ preguntó ella completamente confundida.

 _"Son unos bombones... ya sabes, por nuestro aniversario"_ dijo él dubitativo. ¿Por qué Mina no se arrojaba a sus brazos y lo agradecía y le decía que era genial y todo eso?

 _"Bueno... Yaten, es que nosotros cumplimos el día catorce, no el quince..."_ murmuró ella con voz extraña.

Yaten maldijo internamente y sí, quiso volver a que se lo tragara la tierra. Si ustedes piensan que lo hizo a propósito, no, él estaba perfectamente seguro que su aniversario era el quince. Él nunca se equivocaba, era absurdo...

Parecía que con Mina siempre le salía todo al revés.

Y como detestaba fallar en lo que fuera, se propuso agendar exactamente la fecha que Mina le había indicado. Con recordatorios y todo. Una semana antes del catorce ya pensaba reservar en un restaurante súper elegante, hasta que Mina le dijo de imprevisto:

 _"Quería decirte que no es necesario que festejemos aniversarios... mejor dejémoslo pasar, ¿sí?"_ le había dicho por teléfono, con la voz como quebrada.

Por orgullo y ego (en su caso _enorme_ , ego) masculino, él guardó prudente silencio y le dijo que _"OK"_ , luego cortó en poco tiempo. Bueno, si eso quería ella, no iba a obligarla. Tampoco es que él se muriera de ganas de estar planeando boludeces ñoñas y ésas cosas. Lo hacía simplemente para no quedar mal y no se lo reclamase después. Para que no le armara berrinches. Y si a ella no le interesaba, ¡perfecto! A él menos.

Y sí, hubiera sido _perfecto_... a no ser porque cada día catorce notaba a Mina mortalmente callada y seria, más distante... y ésos ojitos celestes no brillaban cuando lo veían.

Tal vez ella esperaba alguna sorpresa... o que él propusiera algo... quizá ella creía que a él le molestaba celebrar y no quería causar problemas.

¡Pero ella no se lo dijo, carajo! ¿Para qué estaba la boca entonces? ¿Para silbar? ¿Tantos siglos y siglos la humanidad trabajando incansablemente en el lenguaje y simplemente las mujeres se rehusaban a usarlo? ¡Y con una mierda! ¿Quién las entendía entonces? ¿No decían que tenía uno que darles sólo la razón? Es decir, visto desde la perspectiva masculina, él no tenía la culpa. Lo cual lo hacía total y absolutamente la víctima aquí.

Bueno, quizá no era eso... quizá eran sus _otras_ acciones.

Como cuando sus amigos estaban presentes, él solía esquivar sus besos o se hacía el "indiferente", sólo para que ellos no lo fastidiaran con eso de ser mandilón y el interesado en la relación. O nunca la llevaba de compras porque le repugnaban las tiendas, aunque se lo pedía. O no la llevó al parque de diversiones porque no quería admitir que le tenía pánico a las alturas. O no la dejaba elegir la película en el cine, porque tenía gustos "muy bobos". O porque cuando Mina se ponía celosa de otras, en vez de hablarle y calmarla, se reía de ella y la hacía rabiar más. O porque cuando lloraba por alguna cosa, en vez de consolarla, él le decía que era una niña. O cuando le contó que quería audicionar para ése musical, él le dijo que mejor ni lo intentara, porque no conseguiría el papel y solamente iría a hacer el ridículo. Aunque sabía que era su sueño...

 _Oh, oh._

 _No, no, no..._

Por supuesto que él tenía la culpa de que ella quisiera dejarlo. Era un cabrón insensible, intransigente y poco afectuoso. Era frío, egoísta y grosero... no le tenía paciencia. No había detalles ni consideraciones, nada...

O quizá también eran los "problemas hormonales"...

Ésos donde él solía perder el control y sin querer (posiblemente) presionaba a Mina para que pudieran de una vez por todas tener sexo. Pero ¡ah, no! Mina era una maldita contradicción andando. Porque constantemente lo provocaba con sus manos traviesas y sus arrumacos, y cuando las cosas ya estaban a punto de ebullición, salía con que estaba nerviosa, que no estaba preparada, que no era el momento y el lugar... que badabim, que badabam.

Y él... en vez (nuevamente) de hablar con ella, de hacerla sentir especial y querida, planear algo romántico como ella quería, no lo hacía. Explotaba como el pendejo animal en celo que era y se enfadaba y terminaban peleando. ¡No quería hacerlo! No a propósito, al menos. Ella era una lolita deseable y adorable, y él llevaba hormonas reprimidas por años. Estar a solas con Minako era como mezclar alcohol con efedrina... simplemente no se podía controlar y a la pobre no le quedaba más que aguantarle el ritmo, besarlo y lidiar con tanta "alegría masculina" hasta que se le pasaba.

Mentira... claro que podía. ¡Claro que podría haber hecho las cosas diferente! Era perfectamente consciente de ello, como las otras tantas cosas que pudo hacer y no hizo, que pudo decir y no dijo. En el fondo, él también quería que su primera vez fuera importante, porque Mina era importante, no era un acostón con cualquier chica en una fiesta de la universidad.

 _¡Imbécil. Imbécil, imbécil!_

Una cuadra... Ya estaba cruzando la avenida y sólo quedaría _una_ cuadra.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Rogar? ¿A quién? ¿A Dios, a Buda, Jehová o a todas las divinidades que ni conocía o ni creía? Rogar por una oportunidad. ¿Rogarle a ella?

No, eso ni muerto.

 _Que Minako Aino no termine conmigo..._

¡No, pues claro que no quería éso! Pero si se le hacía el milagrito, se reformaría. Sería un chico y un novio estupendo. Trataría todos sus traumas con un loquero de ser necesario o leería todos los libros basura sobre conquistar mujeres. Aprendería a tocar la guitarra, la flauta o hasta el puto pandero y compondría mil canciones, y todas hablarían de ella. No le importaría. No con tal de que ésa hermosa y grandiosa chica permaneciera a su lado, como había sido hasta ahora...

¡Cero frivolidades! ¡Llevaría una bolsa con hielos en los pantalones de ser necesario, pero nunca la presionaría! ¡Muchos abrazos largos y hasta aprendería poesía!

Media cuadra.

 _"Te amo ¿sabes?"_ Le había dicho Mina al oído, una vez que él se quedó dormido con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, como le gustaba hacer mientras miraban películas. Ella le acariciaba el pelo y como lo arrullaba, él casi de inmediato se quedaba perdido... excepto ésa vez. Ésa vez aún estaba despierto, y había oído claramente las palabras de la rubia. Y tampoco lo mencionó. Se hizo el loco.

 _Yo... yo también..._

Se detuvo en seco frente a la farmacia.

¿La amaba?

 _"Pedí pizza para celebrar que fuiste el mejor de tu clase, Yaten" "¿Eh?¿Qué cual fue mi nota? ¡Ah, eso no importa! Estamos festejando por ti"._

 _"Ya sé que no te gustan mucho los deportes... así que pensé que podríamos quedarnos aquí a tomar chocolate caliente" "Sí, sí me gusta mucho la nieve y quería ir a esquiar con las chicas... pero mejor nos quedamos"._

 _"No iré a clases, me quedaré aquí a cuidarte hasta que dejes de estar enfermo. ¿Que si tendré problemas por el examen? Bueno, mi mamá es pesada, pero no se dará cuenta, no te preocupes..."_

 _"No puedo salir contigo hoy... es que mi mamá me casti-¡quiero decir! Es que tengo muchos deberes, je, je...perdón"_

 _"¡Mira Yaten! Compré ése libro para hacer recetas italianas... ¿es tu favorita, no? No, no costó mucho... lo que quiero es practicar para poder cocinarte un día algo delicioso"_

 _"Serena me prestó dinero para poder comprar el material escolar... es que gasté mi toda mi mesada. ¡No, como crees! No fue el libro de cocina... es... ¡Es que soy muy gastalona de todas formas! Compré dulces, y maquillajes... todo eso"_

 _"Te amo, ¿sabes?"_

Joder. Era un idiota... era la persona más idiota del mundo. Mina todo el tiempo estuvo cuidando de él, procurándolo a él, queriéndolo a él. ¿Y a cambio de qué? Y él fue un maldito ciego... ¡no, _se hizo_ el ciego! Claro que era consciente que ella hacía incontables sacrificios. Porque era una chica generosa, amorosa y detallista. Era su esencia, la esencia que le había atraído porque él era un rígido y aburrido sin remedio y ella era fascinante y fresca... Y pues cómodamente se refugió en lo que ella quisiera dar sin exponerse de vuelta. Porque era un reverendo cobarde que odiaba parecer débil, entregado y dependiente. Porque tenía miedo que Mina lo lastimara, que se aprovechara de lo que él sentía por ella y le rompiera el corazón.

Y eso era total e irónicamente una mierda, ¡porque se iba a romper el corazón solo el muy zoquete! Mina no iba a aguantar a semejante energúmeno a su lado... ¿quién lo haría? Nadie con un mínimo de inteligencia. Y Mina era despistada, algo torpe... pero de idiota no tenía un pelo.

Siempre lo supo. Siempre supo cuánto ella se esforzaba, y simplemente no hizo nada al respecto. Todo por querer tener el poder. ¿Cuál poder? Ahora iba a perderla a ella, y era lo único que le importaba de verdad. Se quedaría sin nada.

 _No... no quiero..._

 _¡No!_

Mina no lo iba a dejar. Estaba renuente a éso. Es más, ni asistiría a la cita. Le llamaría ahora mismo y le diría que se le atravesó algo y no podría verla hasta el lunes... o el miércoles, o el mayor tiempo que pudiera ganar. Y mientras, pensaría en cómo convencerla. Le haría ver el error garrafal que sería terminar. Porque... porque...

Porque con ella había conocido el amor. Ya no se sentía solo, no se había dado cuenta de lo vacío que se encontraba hasta que la conoció. Si bien es cierto que al principio sus motivos fueron llevados por curiosidad o atracción física, cada día, Mina le mostraba nueva una parte de ella que le encantaba. Era graciosa sin ser cruel. Era sensual sin querer serlo. Tan leal que le inspiraba podía confiarle cualquier cosa. Era su mejor amiga. Era auténtica... era su Mina, no quería que lo dejara, o que se enamorara de otro...

 _No, por favor...que no me deje..._

 _Yo la adoro..._

Echó un vistazo alrededor. El parque, el cine, la plaza... ¿cuántas veces no habían paseado por ella? Nunca lo había pensado así, pero había algo siniestro en recorrer los mismos lugares que habían sido testigos de momentos perfectos. Y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta... no lo había valorado como eso. Lo daba todo por seguro, y nada lo era.

El momento llegó. Ya estaba parado frente a la cafetería, y no la veía. Mina solía ser muy impuntual, así que estaba seguro que si huía como la gallina miserable que era, ella no se daría cuenta. Retrocedió dispuesto a dar media vuelta y largarse en sentido contrario, pero ya era tarde:

—¿Yaten?

Ahí estaba ella. Como llovía y hacía fresco, traía unas mallas negras debajo de una falda entallada de jean y botas largas planas. Arriba una gabardina en naranja tenue. Usaba el pelo suelto con una simple diadema negra y sostenía un paraguas transparente en la mano derecha. Además, lo miraba con extrañeza. No era para menos, el vitral del negocio de café lo corroboraba. Era un desparpajo de persona.

Él no saludó, sólo hizo un movimiento raro con la cabeza.

—Oye, estás algo pálido —señaló su novia mirándolo con afectación —. ¿Estás bien?

No sería mala idea mentir. Quizá así Mina se compadecería un poquito de él. Igual sería una mentira a medias, porque en realidad, sí se sentía algo nauseabundo.

—No —espetó—, estoy enfermo. Quiero irme a casa...

 _Contigo._

Mina pestañeó sus ojos claros, pero ésta vez no se ofreció a cuidarlo como siempre. Mala señal, y lo sabía.

—Vaya, debes sentirte terrible —reconoció amablemente. No obstante, tomó su mano y le sonrió (una sonrisa condescendiente que a Yaten le dolió como una patada en los bajos) —. Lo siento, pero ésto no puede esperar... entremos un momento, ¿sí?

Tragó saliva y no tuvo más remedio qué seguirla, más arisco que un gato al que van a echar a bañar a la tina. Pero no había de otra. Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa y no habría nada que impidiera que lo mandaran a freír espárragos. Y se lo merecía.

El interior del lugar era cálido, pero él se estaba congelando. Mina se sacó la gabardina y se notaba nerviosa, inquieta... ¡pues claro! Posiblemente porque le daba pena. No era mala gente... él sí.

Yaten cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó. Sacaría todos sus dotes actorales y haría como que no era gran cosa _"¿Quieres terminar? Perfecto, por mí está bien"_ haría una salida digna y se iría a poner la borrachera de su vida. Luego, con la cabeza fría, pensaría como recuperarla. Porque no se iba a quedar así. De ninguna manera. Eso no era discutible, no ahora que había admitido ante sí mismo sus sentimientos por ella.

—Bueno, yo... —Mina se frotaba las manos debajo de la mesa, lo notaba. Él esperó con resignación —. Quería decirte que...

—¡Bienvenidos a Clover! Mi nombre es Saki y les atenderé. ¿Puedo traerles algo de beber mientras miran el menú? Tenemos todos los postres al 2x1 y la recomendación de hoy es el pastel de limón...

Cuando la voz mecánica y cantada terminó su perorata, Yaten miró a la chica quién sabe de qué forma, porque echó un paso hacia atrás. Qué manera de interrumpir. ¿Qué no notaba que estaban dictándole su sentencia de muerte? Maldita gente imprudente e insensible. Ejem.

Mina le sonrió incómoda.

—¿Podría darnos un momento, por favor?

Ella asintió y se marchó medio asustada. Mina tomó aire.

—Creo que... te darás cuenta que no han estado bien las cosas entre nosotros últimamente.

 _No importa._

 _No termines conmigo..._

—Y que he estado algo alejada, lo sé —admitió ella sonrojada, y mirando a la mesa. Yaten contuvo la necesidad de apurarla. Necesitaba oír lo que quisiera decir para poder ir a lloriquear a un rincón, solo, donde nadie lo viera.

—Sí, lo noté —dijo sólo por decir algo.

Mina se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ésto debí decírtelo hace semanas...

Yaten miró por la ventana. No se atrevía a mirar a Mina o acabaría haciendo algo muy humillante. La lluvia golpeteaba el vidrio de forma sombría. Bueno, hasta parecía que el clima se había puesto a doc con la situación. Qué horror.

—Y sé que quizá no lo tomarás bien —dijo, y lo enfrentó con los ojos y una chispa de determinación en ellos —, pero es algo que ya he decidido, y así será. No cambiaré de parecer aunque quizás no estés de acuerdo...

Carajo, qué manía de meterle suspenso a las cosas tenían las mujeres.

—Así que lo diré...

—¡Pues dímelo de una puta vez! —exigió pegando con un puño en la mesa. No logró contenerse.

Mina se intimidó unos cuantos segundos, pero se recobró enseguida. Levantó la cara y dijo:

—Tendrás que aceptarlo —murmuró muy seria.

¿Aceptar que no te quiero?

¿Aceptar que merezco algo mejor?

¿Aceptar que no quiero volver a verte...?

—Aceptar que... voy a entrar al conservatorio de música Starlight. Y estaré todo el verano en un seminario de inducción.

Yaten ni parpadeó. Estaba mudo. Parecía que le habían aplicado un hechizo congelante. Es más, ni respiraba. La música seguía escuchándose... las risas... él seguía ausente.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, él se recargó en el asiento del gabinete. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Una luz divina había iluminado el lugar?

—Tú... —balbuceó él, perdido —, vas a entrar a una academia de música.

—Así es —reafirmó muy orgullosa.

A Yaten se le salió una risa catártica. La chica arqueó una ceja, completamente confundida. Varios los miraban. ¿Acaso a su novio se le había ido la olla?

—Eso es lo que querías decirme —corroboró en automático. Recobrando el habla, el color, el aire y la vida... vamos, todo —. Por eso andabas tan rara...

—Pues sí... ¿qué esperabas? —increpó Mina jugueteando con su pelo de modo infantil —. No fue fácil para mí decidirme y...

 _Gracias, gracias, gracias..._

Y volvió a reírse de alivio, casi como demente. Después de todo, si ésa chica fuera un poco más coherente, no sería ella y no lo tendría colgado de un ala. Desde que entró en su vida, ya nunca sería el mismo.

Por eso hizo algo que él nunca haría.

Se puso de pie de un salto y se pasó al asiento de ella, pegándola a la pared. Le sujetó la cara entre las manos y le obligó a alzar la vista hacia sus ojos verdes, fervientes y decididos, y la besó. Vertiendo así en ése beso, toda la ansiedad y la amargura de sus largas horas pasadas. Por segundos, todo fue sólo eso. Luego de separarse, Mina le miró sorprendida.

—Yaten... esto... nos están mirando...

—¿Y qué?

—Pues tú no haces ésto en púb...

Y volvió a besarla. Al demonio todo y todos. Ya no se sentía estúpido, se sentía liberado por hacer lo que siempre había querido y controlarlo de modo innecesario. ¡No tenía sentido! Y menos ahora, que parecía que le habían dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

—¿No estás enfadado? —preguntó Mina, abochornada por tanta atención física.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... el Starlight queda bastante lejos de Jubban, ¿sabes? Creo que no podremos vernos tan seguido como antes. Quizá sólo los fines de semana. Y también... como estaré en el inductivo los planes del verano y la playa tampoco —dijo en voz baja, cargada de culpabilidad.

—Minako Aino —le llamó en tono de reprimenda —, eres absolutamente una lela.

—¡Oye!

—Y te amo.

Aquella revelación dejó atónita a Mina.

—¿Q-q-qué?

—Tú también me amas, ¿no? —preguntó exhalando el aire de modo vulnerable, mirándola con intensidad. Mina se puso colorada y empezó a mover los pies.

—Pues... pues sí, pero ¿éso qué tiene qué ver?

—Entonces ¿qué importa lo demás? Nos las arreglaremos —Mina abrió mucho los ojos. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a que él se comportase así, y eso le hizo sentir una punzada de auténtico arrepentimiento —. Lo siento, Mina...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que soy un cabrón contigo a veces... y no me extrañaría si decidieras... pues... —se encogió de hombros —, ya sabes, buscarte alguien mejor.

Tras asimilarlo, Mina se echó a reír. Una risa burbujeante que fue música para los oídos de Yaten.

—Ya sé que eres algo brusco... pero sé que las cosas que dices y haces, no las haces por maldad, Yaten. O eso es lo que quiero creer.

—Ya, pero a lo mejor tú querrías que fuera diferente.

—Si fueras diferente no serías tú. Entonces estaría enamorada de otra persona... ¿y qué caso tiene entonces estar?

Le besó los nudillos de la mano con cariño, y la caricia de sus labios en la piel se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Mina era muy cálida. Ya ni siquiera sentía frío.

—Pero lo que dije de la audición —rezongó él aún cargando de consciencia —. No tengo excusa para eso.

—Pero llevabas razón —discrepó Mina sonriendo —. Me dijiste que me iban a dar una patada en el trasero, y yo también en el fondo lo sabía. No había ensayado nada por tontear con mis amigas, no estaba lista. ¡Pero lo estuve! Estudié y repasé día y noche como me dijiste. ¡Y tarán! ¡Ahora estoy en el Starlight! No tengo que reprocharte nada, Yaten. Si no me hubieses sacado el látigo, me habrían dejado fuera...

—Serían unos imbéciles si no te aceptaran de todos modos.

—¡Lo ves! Quieres ser malo y terminas siendo tierno —le dijo Mina muy contenta.

Yaten frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro si parecer eso le gustaba.

La mesera se acercó de modo cauteloso.

—¿Les tomo la orden?

Yaten tomó la palabra.

—Sí. Queremos un chocolate, un espresso y una pieza de todos los postres del cochecito.

—¡¿Todos?!

— _Todos_ —puntualizó imperativo. La chica lo anotó en su libreta y se alejó rápidamente, escandalizada. Luego él se dirigió a Mina pasando un brazo por el asiento —. Vamos a celebrar tu ingreso al Starlight. Luego... vamos a ver ésa película que querías. Ésa donde los dinosaurios se escapan y matan un montón de gente.

—Pero si a ti no te gusta el cine de ficción... ni los postres.

—Algunas cosas tienen que cambiar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mina inocentemente.

—Porque sí.

 _Porque te mereces lo mejor de mí._

.

.

ღFINღ

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Alohaaa! He vuelto con mi pareja favorita, yes! Pf, son como una droga, no puedo escribir otra cosa porque siento que me hace falta. (Prometo actualizar Roomies, no os desesperéis).¿De dónde salió? Un día escuchaba _**"No hay nadie más" de Sebastián Yatra**_ (qué linda que es, escúchenla) y pensé la sentí perfecta y mi cabeza formó esta historia.

Anyway, para quienes querían estrangular a Yaten espero que se haya redimido lo suficiente para ustedes. Tampoco es que me oponga... Jajaja. Mina sí es mi protegida.

Una amiga me sugirió que ya era tiempo de ver algo donde él es quien la sufre y no la rubiecita por andarlo persiguiendo, así que espero que les haya gustado. Yo la pasé bien al escribirlo.

SEND REVIEWS :P

Besos de cereza... Kay


End file.
